Ice Skating
by Pachowable
Summary: Artemis can't ice skate. No, she seriously cannot ice skate, at all.


**A/N: Another for Traught Takeover on Tumblr. Thank you for reading and please review!  
**

Artemis Doesn't Ice Skate

Artemis completely stopped in her steps and ripped her hand out of Dick's. "No," she announced taking a couple steps back on the frozen, cobble stone path.

Dick just smirked and turned around to face the blonde, "What?" he asked innocently.

She crossed her arms over her chest; "You said we were crossing through Gotham Park to get to that one hot chocolate place, _not_ _to go ice skating_."

Dick smirked, "We are crossing through the park to go to the cafe."

"So we aren't going ice skating."

"I never said that."

Artemis mouth dropped open, but she snapped it shut and narrowed her eyes at Dick. "No."

Dick puffed out his lip and stepped closer to Artemis. He wrapped his arms around her and kneeled a bit lower so he could place his head on her chest and look up at her, "Please, Artybaby?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're fifteen, that doesn't work anymore."

"_But Art-e-mis_," he whined. "I wanna go ice skating."

Artemis tried to push him off, but his hands clenched themselves in the back of her jacket making it impossible for her to push off the clingy boy. "_Dick._"

"_Artemis_."

She sighed, "If you wanna go ice skating so badly then you can by yourself."

Dick let out a noise that could only be described as similar to a hamster screaming, "_Oh my god Artemis, _that's not the _point._"

"I'm not going ice skating."

"How much money?"

"Get me a pony."

"Done."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Seriously?"

"No, did you really think I could just be bought?"

"It was more of me hoping."

They both paused just looking at each other. Both of their ears were turning pinker by the minute from the chill. Artemis didn't know how much longer she was going to last in the cold without hot chocolate. Dick was smiling up at Artemis with Artemis trying not to smile back. His grin kept on getting more ridiculous by the moment. "You're caving," he noted.

"I am _not._"

He finally stood up and looked down at her, "Don't be in denial, Art. It's not healthy."

"Going ice skating is unhealthy."

"What could go wrong?"

"Dick you don't say that kind of stuff. We're going to go on the ice and _die_ now."

"…but we _are_ going on the ice…?"

Artemis gave him a curt, little nod trying to ignore the stupid grin that passed over Dick's face. He tried to squeeze her sides through the jacket, "Come on, Arty, this is going to be _awesome._"

"You're paying for my medical bills when I break an arm," she warned him.

"I won't let you fall," he said putting an arm around her and walking her over to the ice skate rental.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the boy by her side. He grinned in response, "Oh, why would you doubt me, Artemis?"

"Do you want a list?"

He let out a little huff, "Be nice."

"No."

"Well that's rude."

"I try."

After a lot of convincing and some argument where Artemis is pretty sure he was just doing it to bother her because she just wants to go inside to the nice little café and get some hot chocolate, but no, Dick insists that ice skating is mandatory for their relationship to progress. _Whatever that means._

He leaned down to tie her ice skates, "Dick, I seriously can't ice skate."

He finished tying it and went to go tie his own, "Art, I will be next to you the entire time. It's like learning how to ride a bike. You'll get the hang out it."

Was it a bad time to mention that she has no idea how to ride a bike?

He put an arm around her and led her to the ice.

The next thing Artemis knew, she's waking up in a hospital cot. She tried to get up only to feel the intense amount of pounding pressure behind her eyes. "Oh _God_," she moaned.

She lolled her head to the side to see Dick sleeping with his hands and head on her bed. Sleep had reverted his fifteen-year-old face back into an eight-year-old face—his lips puffed out a bit and all signs of stress gone. Artemis sighed and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

He slowly woke up and stared at her, "Artemis?"

"Hm?"

"You can't ice skate."

"I know, Dick."

"You got a concussion and sprained both of your ankles and we had just got on the ice."

"I can't ice skate."

"I know that _now_," he leaned back and stretched out. He reached over to the table that was beside her cot and put a cup in her lap. "I got you hot chocolate and the pony's outside."

"…pony?"


End file.
